


Alter ego

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child actresses, Chronic Pain, Gen, Nightmares, Powershell, WARNING: May cause eyestrain due to CSS console, chatrooms, melodramatic showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: When not working in the shadows, the members of the mysterious Team Dusk lead normal lives, separate from the group's activities. These are their stories.





	1. MAXIMUM_KELVIN

$ cd/Member_Roster/grunts

$ viewmember_kelvin 

$

\-----

Username: MAXIMUM_KELVIN

Class: Runner

Ranking: Grunt 

Region: Hoenn

\-----

$ shutdown

 

* * *

He shuddered and rested his throbbing forehead against the cool wall, hot water beating down on him from above. His whole body felt like it was on fire right now, his blood boiling with every quivering beat his heart mustered. Searing hot pain surged through him from head to toe.

He had that nightmare again, the same one he had every night. He always woke up shivering and in tears no matter how many times he had it. It was even worse when he woke up to an attack like this one. The unbearable pain, like getting stabbed all over by thousands of red hot swords. It was miracle he never made a sound when these attacks happened. His housemates had too much to worry about, after all.

With a sigh, he took the bar of soap and started attempting to wash off despite his nerves rioting in protest. He had work tomorrow, that was what mattered. Work, then go on his nightly Team Dusk supply run. No amount of pain could stop him.


	2. K45514

$ cd/Member_roster/grunts

$ viewmember kassia

\-----

Username: K45514

Class: Agent

Ranking: Grunt

Region: Unova

\-----

$ sendmemo

Type your message, then press ENTER.

$ Kass, I have a job for you. There's an actor at Pokéstar studios we think might be an undercover cop. His name is River. Try to keep an eye on him, and let me know if anything seems off. Love ya lots! -Holly

$ Sending . . .

$ Memo sent.

$ shutdown

"It's time for your shoot!"

The young actress nodded and put the makeup brush down on the table. She had managed to cover her dark circles with concealer, which was a must for her. She had a cute genki girl image to keep up, after all. 

She remembered her first Pokéstar studios shoot. She was only 12, and was so innocent. Now she was 15, and she hated every second of her existence.

How did it end up this way...?

"Okee dokie smokie! Be right there, heehee~!"


	3. DialupForWhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains child abuse and implied domestic violence. If that bothers you, turn back now.

$ cd/Member_Roster/mods

$ viewmember dialup 

$

\-----

Username: DialupForWhat

Class: Engineer

Ranking: Mod 

Region: Unova

\-----

$ checkactivity

$ One moment . . .

The selected user is currently OFFLINE.

Would you like to send a request to contact you once they return? Y/N

$ y

Sending . . .

Automated message sent.

$ shutdown

 

* * *

"You idiot! How could you embarrass us like this?!"

He just shut his eyes and sighed softly, even as a tossed plate whizzed past his head and shattered against the wall.

He'd committed the ultimate sin; gotten a B on his report card.

Now his parents were going nuts. Ugh.

His mother, being a pussy as usual, just wailed uselessly for his father to stop. She never actually did anything to help her own son... Just cried and screamed like some helpless damsel in distress.

He heard his father undoing his belt. "Get over here, you little shit!" "HONEY, NO!"

"Hooooney, nooooooo! I'm sooooo helpless! Woe is me!" The boy suddenly snapped, wailing mockingly. Both parents froze, shocked. 

He growled. "Screaming and crying won't stop him! It never did, and never will! You're so fucking scared of him that you won't do anything!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!"

"How dare I?! **HOW DARE I?!** Ohhh my Arceus. You really have no idea what a sicko you are, do you?!"

"Keep disrespecting us, son. See where that gets you."

He ignored the usual threats and began to go upstairs, hands thrown up in exasperation.

"H-honey, where are you going?" His mother sobbed, still not moving from her chair.

"Away. I can't deal with this."

"Where will you go, huh?! You have no friends! We're the only family you've got!" His father mocked.

"I think there's a Pokémon Center a couple of blocks away. I'll go there for now," The boy said, more to himself than to his father as he started loading some stuff into his backpack.


	4. [Intermission]

White Apriqueen: Did you get out...?

**  
**

Dialup for WHAT?!: yep

**  
**

Dialup for WHAT?!: he shoved me into the wall, but i got past him and ran out

**  
**

White Apriqueen: Oh Arceus! 

**  
**

White Apriqueen: Are you alright?

**  
**

Dialup for WHAT?!: i think so

**  
**

Dialup for WHAT?!: im not dead yet, sooo yeah

**  
**

Rubyrawks: I'm just glad you got out of that shithole tbh

**  
**

Dialup for WHAT?!: thanks for convincing me to leave guys, im actually happy for once

**  
**

White Apriqueen: Of course! We're always here for you! That's what Team Dusk is for, right? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get back in the groove of writing, so sorry if this is a little (very) clumsy.


End file.
